GENERATION G
by fudouish
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her friends, who's gonna be a storm to all AT World someday day soon...


Prologue

I thought this family was the worst, it consist of two crazy scientist and many guinea pigs. One time, they were experimenting on humans that must be the same as one of the scientist's friend. The scientist name are Sayaka and Pierre . Sayaka has a friend in Japan that died many years back, and she wanted it to say thank you to her friend, because her friend _**Gazelle **_told her a lot of things about freedom and staying true to herself. Sayaka is one of the craziest in her group, she tried on many subjects, but it never seemed to work. So, she decided to experiment on her daughter, who was just a baby. At first it was just one baby, but then Sayaka's other friends wanted to join in the fun, so they put their children into experimentations as well. They're working with Dr. Minami who made _**Gazelle**_, to make super humans who can wear "Air Tracks".

All of them worked day and nights to achieve their ultimate goals. And all those sleepless nights paid off, when one of them made a perfect "Gravity Child" that possesses quadruple abilities far better than the ones in Japan. Sayaka was proud of herself; she finally made a replacement that looks, acts and feels like _**Gazelle**_ did, most importantly she has feelings of her own. This was a big achievement for her, but she couldn't do this without her friends who support her all the way, so it was a big achievement for them too.

They, with Dr. Minami's assistance decided to find a suitable Japanese family to take care of their "children". After they reach the age of 5, they will be taken from their real parents and live in Japan and adjust to their new life and surroundings.

"So this is a new life for our five born kings, let's see shall we? Will they fall and lose their wings before they reach the sky? Or will they rule the sky with dignity and power over all… That's their choice to decide. We're just here to watch them spread their wings and fly high"

* * *

Original Charas :

Kathrine Wanijima (Kei)

Gilgamesh Urameshi (Gilga)

Kaore Ishizaki (Kaore)

Kaori Ishizaki (Kaori)

Roxanne Saya (Rox)

Other Charas are gonna pop out soon, but mostly it's from the manga AIR GEAR

GENERATION G

"It has been ten years eh?" Gilga said while playing his PSP.

HEEEEY it sucks doesn't it, Kei? What sucks? She replied. You know, since you're caged in by this white haired monkey… laughed Gilga while pointing at Kaito's photo.

"Oy,kid watch it!" Akira said. And yeah, this guy right here is a loser too, huh? I don't know... Why? HAHAH I knew you'd say that, since you're on his side and all. Fuck, no I am not. Shut the hell up, guys! I'm trying to sleep here, Kaore said with an annoyed face, Gilga's blabber are such craps! Onii-chan watch your tongue... Ah Kaori-chan you've finished our school project? Yes I have Kei-chan, would you like to take a look? Ah no thank you, I rather not, cause maybe it'll broke if I touch it. You got that right! SHEEEEE'S A DESTROYAHHHH! Shit! Here goes another one… said Kaore once more and more annoyed with Roxanne's big mouth.

"WHAT'S UP MAN? ARE YA PISSED? GO TO HELL IF YA WANNA HAVE SOME PEACE!"

"Yes I am, and school is peace, literally… "Kaore said, replying to Roxanne's question calmly

"Yeah,this guy is such a D-I-C-K , STAYING ALL CALM AND COOL ALL THE TIME, STOP THAT WILL YA" Gilga said

"Tch, Hey uh Udo-san can you please just drop us three here? We'll ride to school" ... Kei said.

"Kathrineeee , wait are you leaving me with this fool? "Rox asked

"Don't call me that, yes, and there's more than one fool anyway… I can't cope up with imbeciles all day, Can I? " Kei replied

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M ONE? FINE! OUR SCHOOL ISN'T FAR FROM HERE ANYWAY!" Rox replied with an angry tone.

"Oh? Good. Hope you're not lost on the way" Said Kaore and Kei while walking out on their friends

"Hey guys, don't do this, we were supposed to be friends, wait… family no less! I'm not agreeing to this, C'mon guys! " Kaori said with her eyes almost tearing up.

"Okay, if you guys play it that way, fine! Let's go, Gil!" Mumbled Rox

"Ah, you're heading the wrong way, bitch! , LOL" Akira and Gilga laughed

" JUSTTTT GO!"

"Ah alright, woman! Chill it!" He replied

"CANT YOU SEE I'M PISSED?" She replied again

* * *

He then go out of the van without saying a word...


End file.
